Breezepelt
Breezepelt is a black tom with amber eyes.Revealed in The Sight, page 137. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Breezepelt is first seen as a young apprentice, mentored by Whitetail. He is on the patrol that consists of himself, Whitetail, Crowfeather, and Heatherpaw that finds Jaypaw wandering around in WindClan territory. Crowfeather rescues Jaypaw when the blind ThunderClan apprentice walks off the cliff he was on and plunges into the lake. As Jaypaw recovers from near-drowning, Breezepaw takes the time to point out how stupid Jaypaw must have been to walk off the cliff. The WindClan cats then figure out that Jaypaw was blind. :At the next Gathering, Breezepaw appears again when Heatherpaw is talking to Lionpaw and Mousepaw. He tells her they should join their Clan but instead Heatherpaw turns to Lionpaw and tells him how bossy Breezepaw has been earlier. The Gathering begins soon after that, and Onestar announces that Breezepaw was a new apprentice. :During the day Gathering, the black tom took part in a squirrel hunting competition against Owlpaw of ShadowClan and Lionpaw of ThunderClan. Lionpaw and Breezepaw both fell into an abandoned badger's den while hunting and had almost suffocated when Crowfeather, Nightcloud and Jaypaw helped to dig them out. Breezepaw spent the night in Leafpool's den while he recovered. Dark River :Breezepaw is seen at the next Gathering, looking rather surprised when his mentor, Whitetail, rushes over to Millie of ThunderClan and greets her like they were old friends. Later on, he joins Heatherpaw and Lionpaw when they are talking. He tells them that a couple of apprentices were going to have a competition in climbing trees. Heatherpaw agrees to watch them with him when her mentor, Crowfeather comes over to and suggests that she talk with other cats. :After the Gathering is over, Crowfeather makes a snide comment about ThunderClan on how they celebrate mixed blood to Breezepaw and Rowanclaw. Leafpool, who is nearby, looks taken aback by this and hurries away. :At a border skirmish, Lionpaw takes on Breezepaw, catching the apprentice off guard. Breezepaw rolled on the ground and leaped on top of Lionpaw, ducking away before he had time to strike Breezepaw. As he lunged again, Lionpaw caught him off guard once again with a move Tigerstar had taught him. But as Lionpaw is distracted, Breezepaw strikes. Lionpaw attempts to swipe at him, but Breezepaw rolled neatly out of the way. Hazelpaw comes over and helps Lionpaw, striking the WindClan apprentice to the ground. Ashfoot then calls the retreat for WindClan. :When three WindClan kits go missing, Heatherpaw takes Breezepaw into the underground tunnels to see of the kits were in there. Breezepaw is suspicious when three ThunderClan apprentices arrive at the same time. The five apprentices then work together to find the three missing kits. They manage to arrive at the battle that was about to take place with the kits. Outcast :When Squirrelflight and Hollypaw travel to WindClan territory to ask if Crowfeather wanted to help the Tribe of Rushing Water, they are told by Breezepaw's mentor, Whitetail, what he has been doing. He led a patrol of apprentices to see if dogs were still in the far corner of the territory, he caused a fight between WindClan and RiverClan, which forced Onestar to apologize to Mistyfoot. :As Onestar heard what was happening, he tells Crowfeather to bring Breezepaw with him to the mountains. Breezepaw didn't want to go to The Tribe of Rushing Water, showing the rough relationship with his father, but Onestar forces him to. :When the travelling cats first meet Purdy, the young apprentice acts very disrespectful, calling him a "stupid mangepelt" and other insults. He convinces Lionpaw and Hollypaw to hunt for mice with him against orders, but they are attacked by dogs, and are rescued by Purdy. :When they get to the mountains, he, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are put in charge of the to-be's training, and they do a pretty good job. Breezepaw didn't seem to care about the Tribe of Rushing Water's old traditions, even calling them MountainClan once. Before the battle, he, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Pebble climb down a hole in the top of the intruder's cave, and frighten them out of the cave where they can be fought. Breezepaw then fights in the battle with the intruders, which they win. Eclipse :In ''Eclipse, Breezepaw hunts in the mountains before returning home. He gets annoyed at Hollypaw when she scares away the prey he was hunting. Lionpaw sees the two arguing and comes over, he mentions that Breezepaw was not hunting where Brambleclaw told them to. Breezepaw remarks that he hunts only where he wants to. :Later on, as the Clan cats say there good-byes to Stormfur and Brook Where Small Fish Swim, Breezepaw is annoyed with Crowfeather when his father doesn't tell him how good he did at hunting, but comments on how good Lionpaw did. He ignores Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt when they tell him what a nice job he did. ''Long Shadows :Breezepaw does not make an actual appearance in ''Long Shadows, although Lionblaze thinks of him and his relationship with Crowfeather, thinking that Spiderleg had better be careful with how he fathers his kits. Breezepaw's warrior name is revealed to be Breezepelt. :While he is a warrior, Breezepelt is seen in the allegiances as an apprentice, the same with Heatherpaw, who is now Heathertail. ''Sunrise :When a ThunderClan patrol comes to WindClan, Breezepelt is seen standing very close next to Heathertail. He flashes Lionblaze a dirty look that said Heathertail was his now and Lionblaze shows him a look that says he can have her. :At a Gathering, Hollyleaf reveals to the Clans that Crowfeather is the father of her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, he looks bewildered and angry along with his mother, Nightcloud. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Breezepelt is shown to have strong feelings of hatred against Lionblaze and Jayfeather. He also has an apprentice now, Boulderpaw. :He is seen on a water patrol and tells Jayfeather that he should have never been born, and scorns him for being half-Clan, much to the shock of the rest of a ThunderClan patrol. :Soon after, he follows Poppyfrost to the Moonpool where he finds Jayfeather. He threatens to kill both of them, and Jayfeather does his best to protect his Clanmate, until a cat from the Dark Forest arrives to assist Breezepelt. Honeyfern comes from StarClan and helps Jayfeather in the defeat of the two cats. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze are revealed to suspect that Breezepelt is being recruited by the Dark Forest, along with Tigerheart of ShadowClan. :It is suspected that the cat who helped Breezepelt fight was Brokentail because in the ThunderClan Medicine Den it described as "a cat with a bent tail". Also, Yellowfang says that she knows the cat who helped fight. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :In this book, Breezepelt (then Breezepaw) shares a page with his mother, Nightcloud. Rock says that Breezepaw shares his mothers arrogance, but that maybe he should be forgiven about his readiness to draw blood for his Clan's defense. Breezepaw is said to not know about Crowfeather's secret with Leafpool, but he doesn't want his Clanmates to question his own loyalty to WindClan. :Rock also says that Breezepaw is the kind of warrior Onestar needs in his Clan - a truly loyal cat. Warriors Plays ''Brightspirit's Mercy :Breezepaw appeared in this play as an apprentice. When Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze had come to WindClan to share some of their prey in the harsh leaf-bare, Breezepaw was aggresive towards them, first asking if they has stolen the prey from WindClan, then accusing them of putting deathberries in it. Although the other warriors accepted the prey with thanks, Breezepaw insisted that he wouldn't eat any of it. Character Pixels File:Breezepelt.apprentice.png| Apprentice Version File:Breezepelt.warrior.png| Warrior Version Family Members Immediate Mother: :Nightcloud - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father :CrowfeatherRevealed in The Sight, pg 118 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Sister: :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, pg 286 - Status Unknown Half-Brothers: :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, pg 286 - Living (As of The Foruth Apprentice) :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, pg 286 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Uncle: :EaglekitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 33 - Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Grandmother: :AshfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 37 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Distant Relatives: :WindstarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 37 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 37 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Sunrise characters Category:Mentors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters